1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to firearm locking structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved firearm chamber plug arranged to position a chamber plug within each chamber of an associated firearm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Firearms of various types and their accidental discharge resulting in injury and death requires the utilization of various locking structure. Various chamber plug members utilized in the prior art are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,908,971; 4,965,952; and 3,444,639.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,038,508 and 5,048,211 are examples of components arranged for positioning within the bore and chamber portion of a firearm.
The instant invention sets forth an organization to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by utilizing a separable member arranged for ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction for positioning within a chamber of an associated firearm and further permitting adaption for use in auto-loading type firearm chambers by employing a projecting flange projecting laterally beyond a rear end portion of the chamber plug that is rotatable into operative engagement with an extractor finger of a firearm to force the chamber plate of the invention for securement relative to the extractor finger and permit cycling of the unloading chamber without removal of the plug therefrom and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.